Electrically powered aerial vehicles and in particular vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) vehicles have helicopter type configurations or wing type configurations in which the engines must articulate (either on their own or with rotatable wings) for vertical and horizontal translational flight. Such vehicles are complicated.